<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly with me by Chan_Draws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338991">Fly with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws'>Chan_Draws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Don't Have to Know Canon, Everyone Needs A Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_Draws/pseuds/Chan_Draws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically what if people from Stewjon had wings. <br/>And Obi-Wans where stolen by slavers, in his early padawan years. <br/>And he gets them back. </p><p>I'm not good at summarys enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A suprise to be sure, but a welcome one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, there will be a bit kinda graphic description of how he lost his wings. Yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be an easy calm mission. It didn't turned out like that. It turned into a disaster. Well, not excatly a disaster. Not a bad one, you could say it's a good disaster.<br/>They arrived on Stewjon. Cody isn't sure why, but they're mission was there. He noticed how his general kept fidgeting. "Sir, is everything alright?" Obi-Wan looked at him.<br/>"Yes, yes, everything's fine." <br/>"Then why are you so nervous, Sir?" "It's just, Cody. I am from Stewjon." That suprised Cody. He hadn't except that, he had thought that his general had drank to much caf.</p><p>They arrived on Stewjon. From the orbit alot of grass landscapes where able to be seen. Though, it was just majorily green. He departed the Negotiater in a shuttle with his general.<br/>They where greeted by a representative. They spoke in basic, but with a heavy accent. And what Cody noticed the most was, that they had wings. They where shimmering a yellow tone in the sun. The representative led them to a house, though house was maybe a understatement. It seemed to be the home of the government of Stewjon. What Cody noted on the walk there. Everyone had wings. Everywhere he looked where people looking human, but with a pair of wings. The kids had wings too. But what he noticed there was that the kids and younger people in general had feathers on their skin. In patches. The younger the more.</p><p>His general seemed to notice his more or rather gawking. So he turned to him. "I see, you noticed what makes a Stewjon. They're wings. We are born with them and they develop over time. Once you reach a certain age, they are fully grown. But it takes some longer than others. Wing size also differs. Most people have wings big enough to carry them for a certain amount of time. Mostly from 10h to 16h, it depends. You can get somewhere quite fast."<br/> Cody just stared at him and nodded. The day went by and they where shown to their quaters.</p><p>He shared with his general, he personally thought this highly inappropriate, but his general didn't say anything and the representative seemed pretty inclined about it. So they shared. Cody was curious too. If his general was born here, why didn't he had any wings. It was getting late and they where in a pleasant conversation.</p><p>"Sir, I have a question." Obi-Wan looked up from the datapade to Cody. "Of course, ask away." Cody nodded. "I wanted to ask, if you are from here, why don't you have wings?" He noticed how his general tensed and then relaxed a bit. He stood up and went to get drinks.</p><p>He sat down again. "I don't like talking about it. But Cody, don't worry. You aren't troubling me with it. You're just curious." He drank some. And then started talking. He told how in his early padawan year he had been caught by slavers. He isn't quite sure how he got caught. They decided he would be very pricey. He himself wasn't that, quote 'Happy with that'. The general told how as a punishment they decided that the wings would be better to sell with out him. At this part the general drank alot and then put the glass down.<br/>"Sir, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." "It's okay Cody." The general coutninued. They cut them off him. They had knocked him out. He felt dull pain. The worst was when he had woken up. The pain of not having his wings. <br/>But wanting to move them, to feel them was to much. It was the day Obi-Wan had lost his crafted mask. He told Cody that he remembers screaming. Then someone picking him up. Cradling him, whispering soft words to him. It sounded female. He paused. Then continued. <br/>"I fell back to sleep. I don't remember much. That voice was singing something to me in my sleep. It wasn't in basic. In a different language. I searched to find if I could find the language. But all I could find was that Stewjon native language sounded the closest. I remember waking up in the healing quarters of the temple."</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn't sleep the entire night. The voice from when he was saved, that voice. He heard it again. He hadn't heard it in years. It was that song, she sang when he was asleep. Though now it was more clear. It was calming. And as much as Obi-Wan didn't want to. He felt himself falling asleep.</p><p>He woke up, though it didn't seem like he really woke up, more like he woke up in a dream. Around him was just bitch black nothing. He felt as if he was floating. He looked around in hope that maybe something would make sense to him. <br/>Then someone approached. Though, Obi-Wan didn't recall ever seeing this person. She looked like she was made out of light, what Obi-Wan could clearly tell, was that she had a pair of wings.  <br/>A massive pair of wings. Her clothing didn't seem to be from now. She opend her mouth and spoke in a sing sang. He regonized the voice it was the one he heard so many years ago and this evening. It was the same language but Obi-Wan understood it now.<br/>"You've been hurt, my child? Saved you I did, but return then what has been stolen I could not!" Obi-Wan was starteled. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked her. <br/>She looked at him. "Home. With all your brothers and sisters. They all are here." "Where is here?"<br/>"Stewjon, your home. Here your family is." Obi-Wan looked at her.  <br/>She looked back. "Couldn't give you back what was yours then. Now I can! Do you want it? Do you want it back?" Obi-Wan thought shortly till he realized she was talking about his wings. Something he longed so long for to have it back. <br/>He didn't think, he said without hesitation, yes. The woman smiled. "Great that is.  You will have them back. To what they where meant to be! Some words I have for you before you leave. <br/>Listen to your instincts, fulfill your destiny and always stay with your family!" With that words she disappeared and Obi-Wan slept dreamless the rest of the time.</p><p>It was the next morning, normally Cody would be awaken by the General. But that wasn't what woke him up. No it was the taste of feathers in his mouth. He tried to remove the feather but it want one. He opend his eyes and there was a wing in his mouth. Partly, but wing non the less. He startled and sat up. He looked around to see who it belonged too. His eyes landed on his generals. He noticed that around the Jedi was a circle of feathers, better said, there where feathers almost everywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, we got a bit more lore. Or kinda lore. And some reactions. <br/>Yay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was starteled awake.  By what he didn't know, until he reached into the force. <br/>He could Obi-Wan, even though he wasn't anywhere near Courusant. It was their bond, but what he was feeling was Obi-Wans emotions. <br/>Obi-Wan was prodcasting them, not only through their bond, but prodcasting them into the force. He was sure alot of the jedi would feel them. <br/>Then a shift came, a shift in the force that knocked the air out of Anakins lungs. <br/>Then it was gone, everything, Obi-Wans prodcasting and the shift. <br/>Anakin was to say it easy, puzzled, he couldn't fall asleep after that. </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Arike had been selected by the government to be the representative to show the Jedi General and his commander around. <br/>He had waited at the landing platform for the shuttle, that eventually landed. <br/>Out stepped a Stewjon. <br/>Arike was puzzled but didn't show it. <br/>When the general spoke and introduce himself as 'Obi-Wan Kenobi', that made it clear, that Jedi was Stewjon. But what confused him was that the Jedi didn't have any wings. <br/>He was still thinking as to why, the next day, on his way to pick the Jedi and the clone up. <br/>So when the door of their given rooms opend by a very much starteled and fussing clone, he had a suspicious feeling. <br/>Though he didn't except that. <br/>The clone led him to the sleeping rooms, opend the door and there was the Jedi sitting on one of the beds. <br/>What was shocking was that the Jedi had wings. <br/>Massive wings. Arike had to calm down first. <br/>This was not normal, by the sheer sice of these it was clear that he couldn't have hidden them. <br/>"The elders have to look at this" was all he could manage. </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Cody to say easily, was baffeld. <br/>Cause he was sure that his general hadn't had wings the time he had spend with him.<br/>The first problem was to get out of the wings, he practically crawled under them. <br/>Second problem was that, he couldn'tget his general to react. As if he was in a trance. So when there was knocking and Cody opend the door to have the representative stand before him, he slightly panicked. <br/>He almost shoved the representative to the bed room. <br/>He was suprised but also not suprised by the reaction of the representative. </p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Obi-Wan to say, didn't notice anything. <br/>He was in trance looking at his wings. <br/>His wings, he never thought to say or think that again. <br/>He remembered his time when other Avian Jedi had teached him to control his instincts and talons. <br/>He rembered them, he hadn't used them since he lost his wings. <br/>He knew he wouldn't get them out, like the Jedi teached him. <br/>But he knew a trick, and he used it. <br/>He still had them, he doesn't know why he is so relieved. <br/>They're sharp, he notes that they have to be trimmed. <br/>He goes back to looking back at his wings in awe. <br/>He remberes that he was always an odd case. <br/>When he finally got his wing colour to fully show. He still had alot of feather in his face and on his body. <br/>But by then normally that wasn't the case. <br/>Under permission of the council and Stewjon government, he was taken by 2 Jedi to Stewjon. <br/>And brought before the 'Elders'. They don't have any government power, but still are highly respected, beeing the oldest. <br/>They had told the Jedi that Obi-Wan would grow, alot. <br/>Though he always rather saw it by his wings growing alot. <br/>Especially considering that he isn't very tall. <br/>Even Cody's a tad bit bigger than him. </p><p> </p><p>When Cody finally managed to get Obi-Wans attention, after almost beeing knocked over by him, they went to the elders. <br/>Cody had zero idea what they where, but Obi-Wan acted like he knew what the representative, which Cody forgot the name of, was talking about. <br/>The representative had given Obi-Wan clothes, considering that Obi-Wan can't exactly wear his robes. <br/>They walked for a while, it was a steady trip, there where parts where Cody was carried by  the representative. <br/>The first time the representative was halfway back to get Obi-Wan. <br/>Later did something that made Cody and the representative froze up. <br/>He started running to the edge and jumped. <br/>And shot up. <br/>All that Cody could hear was a laugh. <br/>He regonized that it was Obi-Wan laughing. <br/>It was a loud, full of joy one. He never heard his general laugh like that. <br/>The representative sat down next to him, folding his wings away. Obi-Wan Landed a bit behind them. The representative was holding Cody so that he doesn't fall down. </p><p>They finally reached the elders. <br/>Obi-Wan was buzzing with energy he hadn't in such a long time. <br/>It was a stupid idea, to try and fly, he hadn't in years. But it came so natural to him that he hadn't cared. <br/>Arike, Obi-Wan Had caught his name, was leading them before them. <br/>The elders stood up, one walked to Obi-Wan and circled him. <br/>He said something that Cody couldn't understand, it wasn't basic that was clear. <br/>Obi-Wan was nodding. <br/>He seemed to understand. <br/>Then the elders talked with each other. <br/>Cody was standing akwardly next to Obi-Wan. <br/>Then one of them walked infront of them. <br/>An old woman, she looked wise. <br/>And she started speaking, in basic. <br/>"You were choosen, by her. The one who walks the clouds. She brought you back what has been taken. You where before us once already, younger. Now here again."<br/>His general nodded. <br/>The woman continued. But it was again in that language, it now was more sing song like. <br/>She finished and looked shortly at Cody. <br/>"Your transport, you should call it." She said. <br/>Arike guided them back out. <br/>Cody did that, he called the shuttle gave them their coordinates so that they could be picked up. <br/>Obi-Wan was grinning next to him. </p><p>The shuttle had picked them up and they where on the way to the shuttle.  <br/>Obi-Wan was getting a call and he picked up, it was Anakin. <br/>"Obi-Wan? Are you there? Why aren't you answering with Holo?" Cody looked at his general. <br/>"Everything's fine again. Really you can ask Cody." "Ah, yes everything's fine general." <br/>"See, don't worry Anakin."<br/>"Obi-Wan, I'm worried because last night there was a shift in the force, before that I was awaken, by you. Master you where prodcasting your emotions into the force. Alot of Jedi had waken up. An emergency council meeting was called after the shift. How didn't you feel that?" <br/>His general looked confused. <br/>"Obi-Wan just prepare that the council will pick you up when you arrive pack."<br/>"Ah, thanks Anakin. See you back on Coroursant."<br/>Anakin nodded and the call ended. <br/>His general looked at Cody. <br/>"Well, this was a suprise. Wasn't it Cody?" <br/>He nodded. </p><p>This will be an interesting ride back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are as always appreciate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He's way to beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, so, Obi-Wan and Cody finally reach Courusant. YAY. </p><p>Time to see what everyone has to say</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May I Adresse the elephant in the room. </p><p>All I can say is, You guys. <br/>No, really, you guys, your reactions and just. <br/>We are at over 600 hits, that's more people than at the local school. <br/>And just, your responses. <br/>I can't, no teally. </p><p>And I am glad to bring the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was nervous. He was anxious to be honest. Ahsoka was standing next to him, they where on a landing platform, Obi-Wans Destroyer had arrived and Cody had informed the order that they will be coming her shuttle. <br/>With them where a few members of the council, Plo Koon, Mace Windu and Master Yoda. <br/>They brought 2 temple quarts with them. <br/>They wanted to be sure, they weren't sure. <br/>No one was. </p><p>Anakin insisted that the shift in the force ment nothing, but he was over voted. More Jedi agreed that this has something more dark behind it. They where sure. <br/>It wouldn't have felt like that if it wouldn't have been dark, they say. <br/>It wasn't really reassuring that nothing was wrong, when Obi-Wan Always anwsered the council calls without Holo, any Holo calls actually. <br/>Anakin noticed how Rex was standing a bit back, which meant that Ahsoka had probally told him. Rex caught his look, he shook his head, as if he knew what Anakin was thinking. </p><p>The shuttle came, they can see it now, it's almost here and Anakin is trying to hold himself together. <br/>He can feel Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan doesn'tfeel quite right. Though, if you would ask Obi-Wan He would say that he is the best since years. <br/>They shuttle is landing. <br/>Cody is the first one to step out of it, he's holding his hand out as if to guide someone out of there. <br/>"Careful sir, there's a bit of a gap between the platform and the shuttle."<br/>Anakin can hear a chuckle, another hand grabs Cody and out comes Obi-Wan. <br/>Anakin wants to go to him immediately, worried. Worried that, Obi-Wan May have somehow gotten injured on Stewjon. <br/>He doesn't even really understand why they sent Obi-Wan. </p><p>He stops before he moves, he sees now, what has happened. <br/>He can feel the councilors tensing shortly then, like they where relieved, but a different relieve, than as if Obi-Wan would have turned. <br/>Not this was different. <br/>Master Yoda was the first to step up to Obi-Wan. <br/>"Back them you have, hmm?" It sounded like a question, though it seemed more like a statement, a fact. <br/>Obi-Wan nodded. <br/>"Yes Master Yoda. Quite an interesting story actually. One that would fit better in the council room." It was simple. He didn't want to talk about it here. </p><p>On the way to the council room, Anakin was just gawking at Obi-Wan. <br/>Better said, at the wings. <br/>The sheer size, Anakin was a 100% sure that Obi-Wan wouldn't fit into his quaters anymore. <br/>And the colours, in the sun they gleemed like bronze, though they seemed inside to be a trade bit darker than Obi-Wans hair. <br/>What Ahsoka pointed out was that on the back, where the wings began it was the darkest. <br/>While the tips of his feather seemed to almost go over to a goldish looking yellow. <br/>In Anakins conclusion, Obi-Wan looked eternal. </p><p>Other Jedi seemed to think that too, considering how many just stopped and stared, on their way to the council room. <br/>They stared and Cody didn't like it<br/>He had insisted to accompany Obi-Wan. <br/>Reason, Obi-Wan still didn't eat like he should, even though the 212th medic said that now especially he has to eat more. So he had ordered Cody to watch over Obi-Wan. <br/>Which resulted in partly taking Obi-Wans weight on him. <br/>As much as his general might try to hide that he was so tired and just weak. <br/>He couldn't hide it from Cody. <br/>And Cody noticed that many of the stares, many of these Jedi, they looked worried. <br/>Not worried of what ever force shit they thought happend. No, they looked worried about Obi-Wan as a person. <br/>Sure Obi-Wan was already pale, but now he was white as a sheet. <br/>Skywalker nor Tano seemed to notice. </p><p>But the councilor and Rex sure did, and everyone else. <br/>They reached the chamber, the council room. Or rather said the chamber of the high council. <br/>Cody knew where his general sat, but it was clear as day that he would fit anymore. <br/>He helped his general sit before the actual chair. <br/>A councilor spoke up. "It seems that Master Kenobi's chair has to be replaced." The other's nodded. <br/>Cody moved behind the chair and stood there, hands clapped behind his back. <br/>No one said anything, better for them, he thought. </p><p>Of course Skywalker had to immediately address the elephant in the room. <br/>"So, wanna tell us how you suddenly have wings?" Cody knew that Anakin isn't on the council, though he asked himself as to why Skywalker even opend this. <br/>"Why Anakin, I always had them. In fact I was born with them."<br/>This shut up Skywalker. <br/>Well, seems like this is going to be fun, thought Cody</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always I appreciate your response and reactions, and feedback even. <br/>Or critism. English isn't my first language, so please tell me if I wrote some words wrong</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>